


breathless

by calmena



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair-pulling Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmena/pseuds/calmena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy doesn't wait for backup, he does just fine on his own, thank you very much. Harry is angry, and then he's not. There's sex.</p><p>That's it. That's the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathless

"Have you lost your damn mind!?"

"Relax, I’ve got it," Eggsy mutters, hands steady as he takes out another one of the villain of the week’s henchmen. "They’re crap shots."

"That’s not the point," Harry says, and for all he’s trying to keep calm, he sounds like he’s about to snap, and Eggsy has this image of Harry gritting his teeth in his head that's really a lot more amusing than it has any right to be.

And he’d cursed. On the comms.

Eggsy grins. He loves it when he manages to make Harry loose a bit of his composedness. It happens way too rarely, and he treasures every time he succeeds.

"Last one,” he says, right before there’s a shout and a thud from the other side of the room. He allows himself a smile, just a little proud, but mostly amused because he thinks he can hear Harry make an exasperated noise, even if he’s trying to keep it quiet. "Done."

There’s a second of silence, and for a moment Eggsy thinks Harry is going to give him the silent treatment for not following orders on this. He doesn’t fumble his gun while he’s making his way down the corridor, because he’s a god-damn professional, but it’s a near thing.

"Backup is two minutes away,” says Merlin and there’s a grumble in the background that Eggsy is reasonably sure comes from Harry. Banned from the comms then, not actually pissed off enough to go silent. Despite himself, Eggsy is relieved.

"There are ten more guards around the corner. If just a few minutes ago was any indication, I suspect you have the situation well in hand,” Merlin says the last part drily, and if Eggsy didn’t know better, he’d almost think that he’s amused. "I’ll leave it for you to decide if you want to wait for backup, since you do what you want anyway, apparently."

That doesn’t sound like disapproval, Eggsy thinks, and checks if he has enough ammo.

He does.

* * *

By the time backup arrives, Eggsy is just about done. The villain of the week’s had his little speech about how he wants to… do something, Eggsy actually stopped paying attention after figuring out that there’s no apparent fail-safe if the guy gets caught.

So Eggsy shoots him with a sleep dart, since he suspects someone will probably want to ask the guy questions at some point.

"You know, the backup was really unnecessary," he mentions, just because. He’s not sure whether it’s Merlin or Harry listening right now, and he doesn’t get an answer, so he doesn’t find out.

He’s still smiling, though, because he imagines Merlin listening and shooting Harry a look, because he’s about as impressed with Harry being the new Arthur as Eggsy is, and it had been Harry who’d decided to send backup, even though Eggsy insisted he had everything under control.

And he’d had, even if he's probably going to have a bruise on the right side of his ribs from the bullet that hit his suit there.

He still thinks Harry insisting on sending in backup had been unnecessary, even if there had been more guards than they’d thought beforehand. And telling Eggsy to wait where he was? That had just been insulting, so of course he’d gone and done everything on his own, just to make a point.

* * *

Well, maybe not only to make a point, he thinks. Harry is fucking _hot_ when he's angry at Eggsy for not sticking to the plan.

Eggsy laughs breathlessly when he's pushed up against the door as soon as he steps into the room. Most of the adrenaline from the mission is already gone, but the leftovers of it are enough to give the situation an edge that has his cock hardening before he can do more than take a breath to speak, the pressure against him upper arms hard enough that it would actually take him a little effort to break free, if he wanted to.

Which, for the record, he definitely does _not_.

"Easy," he says, meaning it exactly not at all, smiling sharply when Harry makes a deep sound in his throat that sounds almost like a growl, and is extremely amusing. "Didn't fuck it up, did I?"

"Not for lack of trying," Harry answers immediately, and one hand moves up, while the other stays right where it is, gripping his upper arm and absent-mindedly stroking the skin through his suit jacket and the shirt below.

Eggsy shivers when Harry's fingers pause at his collar, a light touch of skin against skin, then they slip down a little to tug on his tie just enough for Eggsy to have to follow the pressure and press forward against Harry's body.

It has the delicious side-effect of pressing Eggsy's erection against Harry's hip, and he can't quite stifle the sharp breath he takes at the bolt of pleasure that races through him.

"I think I did okay," Eggsy finally says, not quite as calmly as he would have liked.

Harry still looks put together, and if Eggsy didn't feel the hard-on he's currently hiding in his trousers, he'd probably believe that he's entirely unaffected.

As it is, Eggsy sneaks one of his hands down, while the other is busy tugging Harry closer by his own tie, to palm the erection. He gets a reaction for that, when Harry inhales sharply and Eggsy smirks when the hand from his own tie abruptly moves to the back of Eggsy's head and pulls him up into a hard kiss.

Any progress they made away from the door is promptly set back, as Eggsy's back thumps against it, hard, and Harry follows right after him, pressing so hard against Eggsy's front that the pressure against Eggsy's cock makes his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"You were supposed to wait for backup," Harry says, and Eggsy knows he's trying to sound like he's angry, but at the same time Harry's pupils are so dilated the brown of his eyes is almost completely black, and there's a slight flush on his cheeks that's normally never there, and Eggsy can't help but smile, even as Harry's hand pulls a little on the hair on the back of his head, just enough to sting.

Eggsy moans, and Harry pulls back slightly, pausing. When the hand in his hair vanishes, Eggsy has half a mind to protest, but then it's back, further up the top, where it can get a better hold, where his hair is just a little bit longer.

Then Harry pulls again, slightly harder than before, but still not actually painful, and it's so _hot_ , how he's watching Eggsy with that complete focus, and it feels like the stinging from his head is going straight to his cock, and Eggsy moans Harry's name, loudly, before he can even attempt to hold in the sound.

They're at work, for fuck's sake, in Harry's _office_ , but it's so _hot_ \--

Harry sweeps down and kisses him again, swallows his groans when the hand in Eggsy's hair pulls his head further back, and it feels like Harry is devouring him, and it's so _good_.

He doesn't notice the hand that's moving down his back until it's on his arse, pulling him closer against Harry and away from the door. Eggsy would have stumbled over his own legs if it wasn't for Harry during the next few moves, mostly because he can't remember them afterwards.

One moment he's leaning against Harry, door at his back, and then he's lying on the desk, front against the wood and ass in the air, still a hand in his hair, pulling slightly whenever Eggsy moves too much.

He whines at the pressure against his cock, the edge of the desk against his front, at the pull of his hair, at the fact that they're still fucking _clothed_ , he just wants to _get on with it_ , already.

"Harry--"

And then the hand is at his front, opening his trousers, touching his cock-- and Eggsy presses his forehead against the top of the desk, biting down on his bottom lip until he thinks he can taste blood, because this is so fucking _good_ , and Harry's only just started touching him. The fingers passing over the head of his cock, the thumb pressing against the underside of it--

And then Harry pulls his head up, away from the desk, until Eggsy's back is arched and he's completely under Harry's control. He can only gasp and whimper when Harry's lips move up from where his shirt is still buttoned up and his tie is fixed around his neck, until he reaches Eggsy's ear.

"You ignored your orders," he says, but he doesn't sound angry anymore – more like he's slightly amused and a lot aroused. "I think that calls for punishment, doesn't it?"

Eggsy moans again, because apparently he's become incapable of speech sometime during the last few minutes, and he can't nod because his hair's still tangled between Harry's fingers, so that's the only way he can communicate his complete approval of that.

Harry huffs a laugh and carefully lets go of Eggsy's hair, moving his hand down to his chin and turning his head so they can kiss.

It's wet and messy and entirely too loud considering they're still at fucking work, but Eggsy can't really bring himself to care with how turned on he is. Instead he squirms until Harry presses up against him to keep him still, pressing his cock against Eggsy's arse.

Yes, good, Eggsy thinks dizzily.

"Fuck me," is what slips out of his mouth, and yea, okay, that works too.

Harry makes a sound that's somewhere between a laugh and a groan, but he takes one hand from Eggsy, and slides open a drawer.

Eggsy can't quite contain his own strangled laugh at the thought that there's lube in Arthur's-Harry's office, even as Harry's other hand continues to wander, passing over his nipples like it's not intentional. It keeps coming back to them, though, plucking and stroking until they're so sensitive Eggsy is sure they must be red and glowing.

He bites down on his hand to muffle his moans, panting with the need to have Harry in him, but unable to voice it, and then Harry's hand is back and Eggsy moans loudly into the silence of the office, anyway.

Slippery fingers pass over his arse towards his hole, and Eggsy whines when they just end up passing it, fluttering over his cock and bollocks.

"Harry, I swear--" he chokes out, right before the fingers move back up and two of them push in.

A strangled shout, and Eggsy throws his head back, eyes closed, at the sudden penetration. It's a little rougher than Harry'd usually allow himself to be, and Eggsy loves it. He lives for this feeling, for the short little moments when Harry loses some of that iron control over himself, and gives them both what they want.

The two fingers in him twist cruelly, managing to somehow miss his prostate completely, and Eggsy doesn't doubt for a moment that it's entirely on purpose. But the hand in his hair is back, pulling until Eggsy follows the pressure and ends up standing, leaning back against Harry as he pants and squirms against the fingers in his arse.

"You look positively sinful like this," Harry says into his ear, and Eggsy feels his face burn, and he can't tell if it's because of how aroused he is, or because of the way Harry is talking to him, desire making his voice a rough growl that has Eggsy growing harder just from listening to it.

Biting his lip to keep another shout from emerging, Eggsy follows the pull on his hair to lay his head back against Harry's shoulder as another finger presses into him, and finally, finally passes over his prostate in a slow stroke.

"Harry please..." he says instead, every breath he takes rushing out with a sound like a whine. "C'mon, pleasepleaseplease..."

Because it's good, it really is, but he wants Harry in him, now, wants that cock to stretch him open even further than Harry's fingers already are, wants Harry to pound him into the desk and pull his hair, so he'll feel it the whole day.

"So good, Eggsy," Harry says, and pushes him back over the table, manhandling him like he's not a trained agent like Harry, himself. Then he pulls out his fingers and Eggsy chokes on the air he's breathing as he tries to moan and complain about that at the same time.

Lips descend on his back, sucking little kisses into his skin right along his spine, until Harry reaches his nape, where he veers off to lick at the side of his neck up to his ear.

Eggsy is so distracted, he doesn't even notice Harry putting on a condom and slicking up his cock, as teeth graze Eggsy's earlobe and move down his neck again, leaving a tingling path of pleasure in their wake.

And then Harry starts pushing into him, and it's so, so slow, and Eggsy's just about had enough of all this patience-shit. He moves back in an abrupt movement that manages to completely surprise Harry, and pushes himself onto Harry's cock in one fast, forceful move.

For a few moments, it's almost overwhelming. No matter how often they do this, Eggsy doesn't think he will ever get used to the first few seconds of intense fullness, to the closeness. He doesn't think he even wants to, it's just so _good_.

Harry doesn't move, and Eggsy just breathes for a few moments, gets used to the stretch and listens to Harry breathe behind him. Then he becomes aware that there's still a hand in his hair, and he pulls against it, just a little, just to feel it, and the small movement seems to startle Harry into giving an involuntary jerk.

It makes Harry's cock push against his prostate, and Eggsy shouts wordlessly and bucks his hips at the sudden wave of pure sensation that tingles up and down his spine and then it's just all feeling and no thinking.

Harry doesn't move his hand away from Eggsy's hair. He keeps pulling on it slightly, and Eggsy is bizarrely thankful for it. The pleasure radiating from where Harry seems to be targeting his prostate with overwhelming accuracy is a wave, and if not for the small tingles of sharp sensation Eggsy thinks he might get lost in it.

The other hand, the one not currently on Eggsy's head, roves over his body, but it keeps coming back to play with is nipples, pulling on them until Eggsy whines at every touch of Harry's rough fingers against the sensitive skin.

His hips are pushed against the desk with every hard thrust, and Eggsy braces one of his hands against it, but he's sure there will be bruises on his hipbones, anyway. He probably likes the thought of that more than he should, but that doesn't stop him from reaching behind himself and grabbing at Harry's own arse to encourage him to thrust even harder.

Someone is moaning loudly and steadily now, and it takes Eggsy a moment to understand that it's him, but he can't bring himself to care about anyone who might be passing outside the office and hearing them right now, not when he's getting fucked so perfectly.

"You love this," Harry says. He always sounds a little incredulous when he says that, like he can't believe Eggsy wants him so much, wants this so much. Eggsy never holds back his reactions, and thinks one of these days he might get Harry to understand that Eggsy could never want anyone else as much as he does Harry.

"Love you," he moans, breathing hard and working his hips back against Harry, and the slap of skin against skin sounds obscene in the silence of the office. It makes the back of Eggsy's neck burn, bizarrely, and Harry must notice because he slows and leans down to lick along his nape again.

"I love you, too," Harry says, and Eggsy bites his lip, because as often as Harry says it, he will always want to hear it once more. It's addicting, knowing that he means as much to Harry as Harry means to him.

Then Harry's hand moves back from Eggsy's nipples to his cock, and any stray thought Eggsy might have had before is gone. Between the cock in his arse, still slamming into him almost brutally, and the calloused hand on his cock, Eggsy comes only a few minutes later, trying to muffle the scream by biting down on his hand, again.

Harry slows down after Eggsy's come, thrusting into him almost leisurely, taking his time, and Eggsy whimpers at the feeling of overstimulation against his prostate. Both of Harry's hands wander over Eggsy's back, petting almost absent-mindedly, then move down to his arse to pull his cheeks apart.

Eggsy's cheeks burn at the thought that Harry must be watching his cock move in and out of Eggsy's hole, and he clenches down unintentionally.

Harry comes.

* * *

Afterwards, they try to clean up the desk, and Eggsy laughs at the look of dismay on Harry's face when he finds some of the documents addressed to Arthur stained with Eggsy's come.

"Just ask Merlin for another copy," he says, smirking, and Harry sighs, shaking his head. He'll do it anyway, Eggsy knows, because as much as Harry acts like he's all proper, he's a lot less stuck-up about certain things than one might expect.

Merlin will make some sort of snarky comment when Harry asks for a replacement for whatever documents ended up stained, but that's only because he can probably guess what happened in Harry's office to make it happen.

At least nobody walked in on them this time, Eggsy can't help but think, and feels the heat of a blush on the back of his neck at the memory of Ector's shocked yelp when he'd caught sight of Eggsy, bare-assed, riding Harry on his chair.

At least by now nobody thought that Arthur was in danger anymore, when they heard moans coming from Harry's office.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I just wrote hair-pulling kink. I-- what? This fic just completely ran away from me. This was not supposed to be so long, or anything more than light-hearted bantering. But then it turned into porn. This is the first time this has happened to me. I'm so confused.
> 
> Oh my god, why am I even posting this. *hides*


End file.
